utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Heiger
Heiger,'' '''''Chief Investigator of the Legion '''is one of the major authorities known to exist in the Infinite Legion. He is the person tasked with the observation of the Seven Lords. He appears ruthless in his methods and wields the element of ice. He is considered an enemy by Micoda, and the idea of him greatly disgusted Vera Evia. He was killed by Vizier Gega. Story He had Micoda taken into custody and forced the purification by flame upon him. It was part of launching the investigation following Myrell's death in order to determine possible conspiracy. In order not to have to confront him, Santes suggested that Micoda leave Dystopia, and covered up as he left for the First Universe. When Micoda released Revo from his curse, Heiger was alerted by Micoda's appearance and commenced an operation to capture him. The large operation failed, however, as an unknown shooter drew the legionnaires' attention and allowed Micoda to flee the scene. Heiger was yet again misled, as Samael met Revo to discuss the future of his quest and his relation to Micoda. The Ghosts of the Neoden appeared and fought Samael to determine his capabilities, causing the guards of the realm to fall in the process. Samael's questionable involvement prompted the summoner to leave to seek allies at Dystopia, as he knew Santes to be an ally of Micoda. En route to Dystopia, the Legion's checkpoint stopped Samael and Lutir. While they waited, an imposter appeared disguised as commander Gadais of Infinite Legion and ordered to let them through. The intervention was a clear sign of the intent of Khalmotep for them to reach Dystopia. At Dystopia, it was revealed after talks with Santes that Vera Evia was actually Ghejyen. They proceeded as an alliance to find out about Lord Petrov's project, "city of dreams". In order to acquire such classified information, Santes knew to use Ghejyen to become Heiger and gain the information from the Legion's headquarters. The Legion was alerted when Sepmornia's City Guard captured Micoda, Samael and Lutir. The Legion's representative was a soldier called Wyvern, who told the prisoners that Heiger would soon arrive. Heiger was then alerted that he would have to arrive as soon as possible, as the trio had just unexplainably managed to escape from prison. Samael, posing as an underground informant, confronted him and told that Micoda had been seen at the offices of Council of Animor. He also told that the fortress in the skies above them was the base of enemies of the Legion. This was an effective ruse: a distraction to allow Micoda to burn down the Library of Sepmornia and thus complete Javier's mysterious objective while knowing that the enemy of theirs would likely contact Heiger to manipulate the situation. Heiger then entered the office of the Council of Animor, where he spoke with one of the Viziers, Gega, who was unbeknownst to him the actual leader of Crimson Spiral himself. It was shown that he thought he was pursuing Micoda to Crimson Spiral, where Vizier Gega showed his true allegiance by stabbing Heiger in the back and killing him. Category:Characters